marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Men (Earth-TRN461)
| Last = | Quotation = Iff the SSSSinister SSSSix wins, everything willl beee gone! You can trry to sssstand againsst my friendss... but you willl fail! | Speaker = Tarantula | QuoteSource = Spider-Man Unlimited (video game) | HistoryText = The Team was formed by Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. via a dimensional teleporter to oppose the Multiversal Sinister Six. All members were Spider-Men, Women and Girls from different realities. ]] Spider-Verse During the invasion, Spider-Man ran into Morlun, who he thought was dead, and was able to once again force him out of this reality. Unfortunately, the arrival an alternate Spider-Woman brought him back. The combination of Morlun's failure to take her life force combined and the number of Spider-Totems was a beacon for Morlun's family. After it was revealed that the Inheritors were vulnerable to radiation, the Spider-Men sent them to a fully irradiated world: the world of Spider-Ben. Mystical Mayhem With the Inheritors defeated, the heroes could place all their attention on the Sinister Six. The Six had taken advantage of the Spiders being distracted by reactivating Doctor Octopus' laboratories, creating a nuclear missile, creating more Mechtopi and hiring Hydro-Man and Silver Sable to end the Spider-Men. The team was able to take out Doc Ocks' weapons and convince Sable to join the team. They were able to corner the Six's leader, Mysterio, but he had rigged a Sinister Ship to detonate. The Spiders were able to escape and saw a new group entering through the portal. Symbiote Dimensions ]] Agent Venom had lost control of the Venom Symbiote, who began to prepare for a Klyntar invasion of New York. After failing to contain Venom, he teamed-up with an alternate version of Ben Reilly to keep track of the other Klyntar across the city. The two felt the resurgence of their old symbiotes and looked for ways to prevent remerging. They failed, and Spider-Man once again became a host of the Venom Symbiote. Spider-Man was found by Silk who took him to S.H.I.E.L.D., who gave him drugs to lessen the Symbiote's control. They eventually failed and he would have lost if not for Superior Spider-Man. Seeing Otto alive and in a new Peter Parker body shocked him enough to remain himself. Otto revealed that he had created an "Anti-Symbiote Ray" that disrupted symbiote's control over their hosts and the two began systematically freeing the human members of The Symbiotes. Planet of the Symbiotes While working in his lab on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Peter was confronted by the Spider-Man of the Hellhounds. He claimed to want to destroy all of Earth's technology. While investigating the Hellhounds, he found Doppelganger attempting to steal Black Tarantula's interdimensional teleporter. While he was able to stop Doppelganger, someone else stole the teleporter. Spider-Man teamed-up with Black Tarantula and the two discovered the thief to be Poison. Peter interrogated one of Poison's accomplices, Spider-Venom, and learned of Poison's plot to return to Klyntar and amass a symbiote army and control the Multiverse. He took members of the Spider-Men and used the portal to access the symbiote homeworld. Peter believed the symbiotes to be an ever-present threat to reality and subsequently created sonic emitters with the goal of mass genocide; however, Peter couldn't bring himself to activate them. Spider-Man Limited Tired of Earth-TRN461, Anansi the Spider God planned to destroy the universe. The Spider-Men reassembled the Infinity Stones and confronted him, only for Anansi to erase the stones from existence. The spiders admitted defeat and left to spend their last moments with their loved ones. Touched by their affection, Anansi decided to spare their reality. | Equipment = Personal Arsenals | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Nick Fury believes there may be a mole among the Spider-Men. His prime suspect is Classic Superior Spider-Man. | Trivia = * Iron Spider was the first member to be added after the game's release. * Spider-Man 2099 was the first Spider that isn't a Parker. * Spider-UK was the first member to originally be an ally. * Spider-Girl was the first female member. * Spider-Woman was the first not from the Spider-Man mythos. * Spider-X was the first in a line of "Monstrous Spiders." * Blood Spider was the first criminal on the team. * Mary Jane (Spider Island) was the first civilian on the team. * Silver Sable was the first boss to join the team. | Links = }} pt-br:Homens-Aranha (Terra-TRN461) Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Projects Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:2014 Team Debuts